Snowflake and Liten Flamme
by Jigguhboo
Summary: Semi-related one-shots centered around the trio's adventures while growing up in the castle. Based off of my story 'Once Upon a Time', it's not required to read one or the other to other stand the other. Fluff and more fluff.


**AN: Hello my fellow readers! I have decided to make these one-shots based on my story **_**Once Upon a Time **_** because...They're pretty damn cute if you ask me hahaha. I have a lot of ideas for these one-shots, and if you have a prompt you want me to follow don't be afraid to ask! Reviews and feedback is widely accepted. :) So enjoy and thank you for keeping up with OUaT!**

_Once Upon a Time, a Snowflake was born…_

The boy was barely two when he had received news from his mother that he would be having a baby cousin. And the young boy couldn't express his excitement enough, no longer did he have to play with his toys by himself, or talk to the servants when he was at his Uncle's visiting Arendelle.

He was no longer alone.

The day he had found out his baby was cousin was born was a snowy winter day, the first snowfall of winter to be in fact. He had stayed (along with his mother and father) at his Uncle's castle for two long agonizing months, and the moment he heard news of the baby he ran out of bed.

His short brown hair was a mess, he was still in his green sleeping clothes, and he had no shoes on. All he knew was that his new best friend was going to be here soon. _New best friend...I like the sound of that._ The young boy grinned happily.

There was a shine in his chocolate brown eyes, one that not much people had. And today that shine was even greater.

"Mama! I heard he was being born!" The young boy jumped up and down happily.

His mother turned towards him, she had silky long brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at the young boy patted his head.

"Now now Fredrick, I believe you should go ahead and freshen up before you meet your baby cousin." He nodded, complete excitement filling his veins.

The brunette now had on a white shirt with a green vest that complimented his eyes, dark brown pants, and a pair of black shoes. His messy hair was now combed a bit to the left, still not completely parted but better than the mess he had earlier.

The young boy ran down the halls, ignoring all the yelling from servants and found his mother and father waiting outside of his Uncle and Aunt's room.

Fredrick's father was a tall man with a gruff look on his face. He had short messy brown hair much like his son's, and deep dark brown eyes. With a gruff look in his eyes and stubbles growing, much people would be afraid of his father. But Fredrick knew his father was kind and caring.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor, and his Uncle; King Ferdinand exited the room. Never in his life had he seen his Uncle so happy, so full of bliss.

"It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled. Everyone in the room smiled but Fredrick.

_Girl…? But I thought it was going to be a boy...I won't have anyone to play with now.._ The young brunette frowned, his mood had been ruined.

His mother noticed the upset look on his face and asked his what's wrong. Fredrick just mumbled a barely audible 'nothing' to the ground and stalked into the room along side his parents and Uncle.

Once inside, everyone gathered around his Aunt, she seemed to be holding a bundle of light blue blankets. While everyone surrounded his Aunt and the bundle of joy, Fredrick stayed seated pouting.

"Fredrick dear, _she_ wants to meet you." His mother smiled at him. And as much as Fredrick wanted to stay seated he walked up there knowing he couldn't say no to his mother.

Much to his surprise he was _enlightened _at the sight of his baby cousin.

She had a small tuft of platinum blonde hair, fair skin, and her eyes...Her eyes were the one thing Fredrick couldn't look away from.

They were the bluest eyes he's ever seen, and they looked back at his chocolate brown eyes. He felt himself smile as he put out a finger for the baby to hold. She grabbed his finger and gigged at him, causing his heart to melt.

Just as Fredrick was about to pull his finger away, the baby cried. He looked toward his Aunt for help, and offered him to hold his cousin.

At first he was hesitant, but eventually gave in as he looked at her ice blue eyes. He smiled softly at the bundle of joy and held her.

"Her name is Elsa...She seems to like you Fredrick." He smiled at the bundle of joy. A feeling of protectiveness washed over him. He may be young, but he wanted to protect his little bundle of joy.

As he held her, he looked outside the window to see a gentle snowflake fall from the sky. It seemed to delicate but enchanting. _Much like little Elsa over here. _He thought.

He looked down at his cousin once more, she was asleep and her eyes were closed. Fredrick may have only been two at the time but he promised something to himself and Elsa.

Leaning down he planted a small kiss on his forehead and was surprised at how cold her skin was. He smiled against her forehead and whisper, "I'll always protect you my little snowflake."

**AN: Oh my this was cute in my opinion, and I really liked his character here. It showed a bit of his childish side, but protective big brother side of him. It was cute, I hope you guys liked it. :) Hahaha, I got the inspiration from listening to 'Paperman' from the disney short-film. It's really good, and a lot of my one-shots are going to be based off of a song and what mood it puts me in (Not really a song-fic). Well review my lovely readers, and I'll see you guys later~**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Frozen, or Fredrick would've been part of the movie.**


End file.
